In the field of miniature sprays used for the promotion of products, and which are therefore intended to be offered to the consumer, continual efforts are made to simplify the structure of the device and to reduce manufacturing costs. To this end, manufacturers seek to reduce the number of components and to make them easier to manufacture and assemble.
A liquid product dispenser is known for example, notably a miniature spray, including a reservoir incorporating a nozzle and a pump mounted in said nozzle. This pump includes a pump body accommodating a piston, which slides in a leaktight manner inside the pump body so as to define with the latter a liquid dosing chamber, an inlet valve establishing communication between said dosing chamber and the reservoir containing of liquid to be sprayed, an outlet valve establishing communication between said dosing chamber and product dispensing means and a spring designed to move said piston to a predetermined released position wherein said dosing chamber is at its maximum volume.
Conventionally, the assembly between the pump body and the reservoir nozzle is effected by fitting an annular closure component referred to as an extender, which serves to clamp the pump body radially outward towards the inner wall of the nozzle of the bottle and which also serves as an axial stop for the piston, determining the released position (i.e. the at-rest position, before actuation) of the piston. This released position in which the dosing chamber is at its maximum volume is stabilized under the action of said spring.